


The Present

by Righ Saunders (owlrigh)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-12
Updated: 1999-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlrigh/pseuds/Righ%20Saunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair finds a letter in his backpack.  It leads to more interesting things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present

**Author's Note:**

> A present for Daphna's birthday, written in IRC and betaed by the lovely Aaboe. Thanks!

Blair whistled as he slung his backpack onto the couch, then flung himself after it. 

A curse floated down. 

He shut up. 

His foot tapped instead. 

"Will you stop?" 

"Sorry, Jim. You know I can't wait!" Blair fairly sparkled. 

"I am _not_ coming down there unless you stop it." 

"Aw, Jim, come on." 

"No. I said _stop_." 

"Sheesh, man, you'd think I was doing something illegal or..." 

"SANDBURG!" 

"Alright already," Blair grumbled. He fumbled through his backpack idly. A piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Eyebrow crinkling, he bent to pick it up. "Rich - 555 8983" 

_Rich? Oh. Richard._ He tossed it aside. No need for _that_ anymore. 

_Hmm ... what else do I have in here ..._ Blair turned it upside down onto the couch. Paper flew everywhere, paperclips, whatnots. Sorting through them as he waited, he found one with Jim's handwriting on it. 

"Blair, 

"I love you. I didn't tell you that before you left today, and when I came into your office, you weren't here. I love you, and I have a surprise for you when you get home. 

"Jim." 

Blair smiled at the memory of what the surprise had been. He tucked the paper into a small envelope and set it aside. 

Another paper with Jim's handwriting surfaced. 

_How many did I keep?_ Blair wondered. _I couldn't possible have kept them all._? 

"My dearest heart," 

Blair smiled at this. 

"I wish you were here at this conference with me. It's not the same without you. Day in, day out, listening to these police procedures ... and all I can think about is the feel of you against me, how you feel in the mornings. I can't wait to get back. 

"I love you. 

"Jim." 

Blair grinned. That day when Jim got back ... wow, hot. _I can't believe I can still walk,_ he thought. _I can't believe he still can._

He picked up another, then saw it was a note from Sam. He put it down again. A familiar curl of writing made his stomach tighten, and he picked it up slowly. _I've not seen this one before._

"Blair, 

"We have been together for two years now. I tell you I love you, but words are sometimes not enough. When I see you with me, by my side, day by day, I realize how blessed I am. You call me your Blessed Protector. Yes. Blessed I am, but not because of what you think. I am blessed because I have you. 

"I see you there ... and I think, one day you might not be there. One day that bullet won't miss, and that bright spark in my life that is you may disappear. I try not to think of that day. I want you to be here with me always. 

"Then I think of you without me, that the same may happen to me. If, when, should that day come, I want you not to grieve. I want you to remember us as we were: happy and in love. I want you to go out there and live every day of your life, remembering us. Make your life a monument to our love. 

"I love you. 

"Jim." 

Blair's throat closed up. _Jim?_ He realized he'd not said it aloud. "Jim?" 

"I said, wait!" Jim's voice came down impatiently. A thread of excitement underrode it. 

Tears slid down his cheeks as the letter pulled at him. When had he written this? _When?_

He pulled it against his chest and curled up on the paper on the couch, disregarding them. His hair fell forwards to hide his face. 

"Blair?" A worried tone appeared from upstairs. "Blair?" More insistently. 

Rapid footsteps came down the stairs and Jim sat on the couch. He pulled Blair's hair away and touched the tears on his cheeks. 

"Honey, I didn't mean to sound harsh. Sorry." Jim sounded contrite. Blair was pulled hard against Jim's body, comforting sounds coming from his throat. "Blair? I didn't mean it." It sounded as if Jim were also crying now. Blair twisted around and saw misery on Jim's face, the tears sliding down his cheeks also. 

"No! No, it wasn't what you said," Blair hastened to reassure. "Well, it was, but not how you think." He made an attempt to wipe the tears from his face. 

"What?" Jim waited. 

"I found this letter." Blair pulled it away from his chest. He read it aloud. When he finished, he looked up at Jim's face again. "When did you write this?" 

Jim looked away. 

"When?" 

"After that thing with Quinn," Jim said into his chest. 

"Quinn?" 

"Yeah." 

"You loved me even then?" Blair was astounded. _That_ far back? 

Jim touched Blair's face tenderly. "I've loved you for what seems like forever," he whispered. 

Blair blinked back renewed tears. "I love you, you know." 

"Yes," Jim's smile was blinding. "I know." 

Turning to snuggle into Jim, Blair stopped. He pushed himself away from Jim. His eyebrows climbed up. "What on Earth is this?" He fingered what Jim was wearing. 

Jim blushed. "It's your present." 

"This?" 

"Yeah." Blair pulled on the leather garment until Jim's mouth was against his. "How did you know what I wanted for my birthday?" 

"I heard you." 

"Oh. In which case," Blair grabbed one of the straps, "I'll just ..." His hands shoved Jim down onto the couch and it's contents, and fitted his mouth around Jim's cock rising out of the leather pants. 

A deep groan rose from Jim's throat. Blair purred around the hardness in his mouth. Jim jerked, his hands going automatically into Blair's hair to guide his movements. Blair pulled away, while his hand slowly brought Jim to desperation. 

"I _like_ this present, Jim. I like what is in it," he bit a nipple, "even better." 

Blair licked the abused nipple. He grabbed Jim's hips when he bucked. "Naughty boy. Don't move." He slid down again, and kissed the tip of Jim's proudly jutting penis. He stood up and began to remove his shirt. Jim's eyes slitted as he watched. 

Nearly falling as he removed his pants, Blair glared when a hoarse chuckle came from the man below him. 

"Don't fall." 

"Wasn't intending to," he said, then fell on the man beneath him. 

Rapacious, he devoured Jim's cock whole, taking Jim and then releasing him, all the while taking himself in hand and pumping. Lust rose as he saw Jim beneath him, laid out in splendor. The leather complimented him well, highlighting his muscles. 

"I want to come in you," Blair gasped out. Pulling Jim forwards, Blair kissed him deeply. He tongued his way around his neck, then sucked at the juncture. Jim spread his legs and Blair fell between them, his cock finding the gap in the worked leather. "Where did you get this!" he cried out, not expecting an answer. None was forthcoming. 

Jim suddenly moved, his hand searching under the cushions. The familiar contours of a tube of lubricant was thrust into Blair's hand. He took it, liberally applying it through the contraptions Jim was wearing to prepare him for entry. He groaned as the cool fluid in his hand touched his hardness, imagining the contrast with Jim's dark interior. 

As he felt the encompassing warmth and the limiting harness impeding entry, he drew back. "Get this off!" With a few snaps and twists, suddenly the lower regions disappeared. Blair came back and surged in, both sighing at the feel of filling and being filled. 

Holding onto the top part of the harness as a brace, Blair began to move backwards and forwards, smoothly, then as his passion rose, roughly. Jim met him in time with his thrusts, groaning and encouraging him with the dark phrases spilling from his lips. His hands worked at his cock, jerkily pulling in tandem with the man so eagerly fucking him. 

The feel of the leather in his hands turned him on beyond belief. He wouldn't have believed it. It creaked and groaned as he pulled on it, stretching it and marking Jim's flesh. He bent down and bit hard on the corner of Jim's neck as he thrust upwards, then shuddered as he felt Jim's semen hit his upper body. 

He moved harder, working towards that same pinnacle that Jim had already reached. His balls tightened, and he could feel his orgasm rising through him. Blair cried out in fulfillment, sliding atop his beloved mate. 

He lay there, spent, hands still tightly clutching to the leather straps crossing Jim's chest. He caressed the chest below him, deeply rising and falling. Slowly he moved, looking up at Jim. The sleepy blue eyes looked at him, a satisfied smile wreathing his face. 

"I like my birthday present," Blair smiled. He sat up and pulled Jim up. Paper crackled. They both looked down at the letter plastered between them. Blair looked back up. "I like them both a lot."


End file.
